Karma's Helper
by Nike
Summary: There were millions of people who had been in, would be in, and were currently in this horrible situation. Jack couldn't help them all. He couldn't be everywhere after all. But this one? This one he could do something about. AKA the story where someone learns its a bad idea to try and rape someone in the presence of the Trickster Spirit of Winter. Non-con/rape. OCs


_**Karma's Helper**_

_**by Nike**_

**Disclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians and it's characters don't belong to me. I'm just having some fun. Well, someone's having fun, at any rate

**Summary:** There were millions of people who had been in, would be in, and were currently in this horrible situation. Jack couldn't help them all. He couldn't be everywhere after all. But this one? This one he could do something about. AKA the story where someone learns its a bad idea to try and rape someone in the presence of the Trickster Spirit of Winter.

**Warnings:** There is heavily implied non-consensual activity between two OCs in this story. There is also bad language used in an abusive manner. Potential triggers ahoy.

**Notes:** I just wanted a fic where Jack acts like a proper Trickster. Time-line puts it just before the movie.

* * *

Jack knew what sex was, something that would later on surprise his fellow Guardians, who by that time knew full well how long he'd gone without any memories or meaningful interaction. He didn't have sex – no one being able to see or touch him except a couple of spirits that refused to interact with him tended to put a damper on that sort of thing – but he knew what sex was. His arrival every fall started the rutting season after all, and Jack was smart enough to recognize the similarities between a buck chasing a doe and a guy making a fool of himself in front of a girl. And, well, three hundred years is more than long enough to catch on to something like that. Then there was the occasional brave couple in the snow. Jack found them more often than he liked. As the Guardian of Fun, he was attracted to the odd sensation that screamed 'Fun!' to him. Usually it was innocent things like sledding and snowball fights and ice sculpture contests and the like, but sometimes it was a different type of fun, one that made him blush and leave a light snowfall in his hurry to leave and give the couple some privacy.

There was a car in a clearing, overlooking the gorgeous landscape Jack had spent his day creating. Jack didn't like cars – in addition to practically ridding the world of sleigh rides, they were noisy and turned his snow into dark and icky slush, although the humans seemed to have caught on to the idea of trying to make them cleaner, finally – and seeing one idling in the middle of his work, ruining the snow in the immediate area, didn't please him in the least. He was debating on what to do about the car, if anything, when he noticed the couple through the windows. Feeling his face flush, Jack turned away and resolved to fix the mess they'd made after they left, only to stop dead when he heard something that changed everything.

"No, Mike."

The mild sensation of fun Jack would much later realize had been what attracted his attention to the car in the first place fizzled out entirely and Jack found himself turning back towards the car with a frown. A second glance confirmed what he'd first seen – a partially dressed boy and girl were intertwined on the leaned back seats of the car – but now he could see the girl struggling to untangle herself and tug her clothing into more modest positions.

"Come on, Candy. You can't back out on me now!"

"Stop it, Mike! I mean it! No!"

The struggling was in earnest now and Jack had already scooped up a handful of snow with his free hand and shaped it into a snowball. He blew on it long and hard until ice formed. This wasn't the thin shell of ice he normally put on his snowballs, enough to hold the shape but not do more than mildly sting when hit. This ball was ice straight through, the type he'd never throw at a human for fear of hurting them, but it made a lovely web of cracks in the windshield when it hit the car.

"The fuck?!" Mike said even as he shot upright fast enough to hit his head on the roof of the car. Candy took advantage of the distraction to push him away and flee the car. Mike followed her, not even bothering to tuck himself in as he hurriedly tried to grab her.

"Leave me alone, Mike!" Candy yelled as she moved to put the car between them. Mike moved to get closer and then tried grabbing her again, ending with his front pressed against the metal of the car. Jack quickly gestured with his staff, an evil grin erupting as Mike came to a halt with a pained noise. The metal of the car now had a lovely decoration of ice and the body part Mike hadn't tucked in had frozen to it like a tongue to a flagpole.

"Candy? Candy, I'm stuck."

"Get yourself unstuck, then," Candy snapped as she quickly put her clothes to rights.

"I'm sorry, Candy. Come on and help me and I'll take you home."

"Aw, no, don't fall for that!" Jack exclaimed when he saw Candy's expression turn uncertain. "The guy's playing you."

Jack's displeasure made the temperature in the immediate area drop. Mike winced in response and angrily yelled, "Damn it! Come on, already!" Immediately, any thawing of Candy's expression froze over.

"Goodbye, Mike," she said instead, turning and walking away.

"It's ten miles in the snow, you stupid bitch! You won't survive that! Get back here! Candy!"

"You know," Jack said from where he was crouched on top of the car, not the least bit bothered by the guy being unable to see him, "if you want to get out of here without losing several layers of skin from a very sensitive body part, you're going to have to pee all over yourself. And you might want to do it soon if you don't want to lose your little man to frostbite. Bye!"

With a crow of laughter, Jack leapt off the top of the car and flew after Candy. He quickly found her and danced around her, bare feet kicking up little flurries of snow as he attempted to keep her company.

"We showed him, didn't we? Jerk got what he deserved! Hah!"

Candy sniffled and Jack's smile disappeared.

"No, no. Don't cry. That guy's not worth it!" Jack said, getting into her face, not that she noticed. She shivered at his proximity and Jack quickly pulled back.

"Oh, you're cold. I... can't do much about that, I'm afraid." Jack studied her for a moment, unhappy with the conclusion he'd reached. "I hate to say this, but that jerk was right. You're not dressed to survive a ten mile hike in the snow. Just... just keep going until this road meets the main road. I'll have something for you when you get there."

Jack grabbed the wind and let it blow him to the main road. Keeping his eyes peeled, he let out a sigh of relief when he spotted the minivan with a family in it. Carefully, he blew up a localized blizzard, forcing the van to slow down to a crawl as the driver's visibility drastically decreased.

The dad, Paul, was starting to feel frustrated by all of the snow when it suddenly stopped, just in time for him to make out the form of a teenaged girl desperately waving her arms at him, having seen their headlights long before they'd seen her. He quickly pulled over to a stop and his wife, Mary, rolled down the window enough to talk to the girl.

"Please, can you give me a ride into town? I... I'll pay you if you want. I've got about twenty bucks on me," Candy quickly said.

"What are you doing out here in the snow?" Mary asked.

"My boyfriend... well, he's not my boyfriend anymore, not after what he tried to do... And my phone doesn't get service out here and I... just, please, I need a ride home."

Paul had grown up in the area and knew the lookout point was just up the service road he could see behind the girl. He felt himself wanting to help the girl and saw his wife's expression soften as well.

"Do you need the hospital?"

"No! No, it didn't get far before I took off. Mike might need someone to rescue him, though. When he tried following me he, uh..." Candy let out a nervous little giggle as she glanced at the two curious kids in the backseat. "You know how your tongue can freeze to a flagpole? Well, it was the car rather than a flagpole and it's definitely not his tongue that got stuck."

Paul winced and resisted the urge to cross his legs even as he saw Mary hastily raise a hand to hide her smile.

"Get in," Paul ordered, "We can give you a lift. And we have cell phone, if you need to call someone."

"Thanks," Candy said as she slid into the vehicle.

Jack watched from the tree branch he was sitting on, swinging his legs as he smiled, pleased with his good deed. Candy was safe and Mike would be rescued... eventually. He jumped up and caught a ride on the back of the wind. He was pretty certain Burgess was due for a snow day or two.


End file.
